Sé libre
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: La guerra es un fantasma del pasado que vive oculto entre las sombras esperando alzarse para recordarnos que para vivir o ser libres de verdad, es necesario enfrentarnos a aquello que más miedo nos da. Pero, ¿tenemos que hacerlo solos? Entonces, Draco, ¿qué necesidad hay de alejarse de aquello que puede hacernos sentir a salvo? Sé egoísta, se te permite vivir. (Libertad #2)
1. seguridad

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Título:** Sé libre.

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter.

 **Sinopsis:** La guerra es un fantasma del pasado que vive oculto entre las sombras esperando alzarse para recordarnos que para vivir o ser libres de verdad, es necesario enfrentarnos a aquello que más miedo nos da. Pero, ¿tenemos que hacerlo solos? Entonces, Draco, ¿qué necesidad hay de alejarse de aquello que puede hacernos sentir a salvo? Sé egoísta, se te permite vivir.

 **Advertencia** : Es necesario haber leído _Libertad_ , historia incluida en "After all this time", para entender el hilo argumental. Por supuesto, esta historia no tiene en cuenta el epílogo.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página, avisadme. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción. Imagen de portada de TUMBLR.

 **Palabras:** 1500.

 **Capítulos:** 1/2.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **sé libre**

 **i. seguridad**

El reflejo que el espejo le devuelve le muestra a un chico nervioso. Y eso le enfurece. Hace años que se prometió que nada podría perturbarlo. Tras la guerra, tras el infierno que vivió, se trasladó a París y allí rehizo su vida como un muggle. No más magos psicópatas, miradas decepcionadas, responsabilidades estúpidas y, por supuesto, no más magia.

Sin magia no podía haber problemas. No le costó hacerse con la vida muggle, no mucho por lo menos. Necesitó medio año para aprender lo básico. Era un chico listo y tuvo suerte. No estuvo en París mucho tiempo, estudió cuatro años en la academia de arte y, junto a unos amigos, se decantó por conocer el mundo para moldearlo a su antojo.

Y ahora se encontraba en Madrid. No había sido su intención permanecer allí más de unos meses, pero le había salido un trabajo y, quizá el destino, le había hecho quedarse allí un poco más. Por primera vez en años, se sentía seguro y en paz consigo mismo. Nada podía asustarlo porque tenía el control absoluto de su vida. Era libre.

Mirándose en el espejo, ya no estaba tan seguro. No hacía ni una semana que se había cruzado con Potter y se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué le sonrió? ¿Por qué se acercó a él? ¿Por qué hablar? ¿Por qué enseñarle Madrid? ¿o dejarle entrar en su vida?

Porque cuando lo vio, allí parado en mitad del paseo, con esa camiseta horrible y esos vaqueros que habían vivido años mejores, lucía perdido. Como un alma en pena. Tal y como él se había visto el día en que fue liberado de los cargos.

Necesitaba ayudarle.

 _Le necesitaba._

Se pasó una mano por los mechones de colores. Llevaba años con el pelo así. Fue en su segundo año, en la academia, cuando decidió pintarse unos cuantos mechones en tonos pasteles: rosa, azul y púrpura. Un vago intento de rebelarse; de mostrar al mundo algo de lo que se sentía completamente orgulloso.

Suspiró satisfecho y tomó la chaqueta. Potter -Harry, ahora- le estaría esperando abajo. Hoy iban a coger el metro. Potter le confesó el otro día que no había probado ningún transporte muggle y Draco se prometió que Harry no iba a pasar por Madrid como con otras ciudades, tenía que vivir cada momento como si fuese el último. Y él iba a enseñarle a hacerlo.

—¡Harry! —gritó divertido al verlo parado en mitad de la calle sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse. Se volvió en su dirección y le sonrió de vuelta. Una sonrisa que hizo estragos en la voluntad de Draco, pero ignoró el significado.

Se acercó hasta el moreno -gracias a Merlín se había arreglado en serio- y se lanzó a sus brazos. Harry olía a colonia barata, tabaco y a algo agradable que Draco había catalogado como el olor propio de Harry. El chico tardó un poco en devolverle el abrazo. En su anterior vida, Draco no habría ido dando abrazos a la gente. Pero ahora lo hacía constantemente. Con Harry, casi desde el primer minuto. Le gustaba el contacto físico, le hacía sentir seguro.

—¿Preparado para el metro? —se burló contra su oído. Harry se estremeció entre sus brazos, pero al igual que antes, ignoró lo que podía significar. Se separó un poco para verse reflejado en los ojos esmeralda y, durante unas milésimas de segundo, fue incapaz de abrir la boca. Casi podía sentir el rubor extendiéndose por sus pálidas mejillas.

¿Qué le ocurría? Casi era un alivio lo despistado que Potter podía llegar a ser, después de todo.

—Si no queda otra… La aparición es más efectiva —sugirió ganándose un pequeño empujón—. ¡Eh! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¿Y qué sería de tu espíritu aventurero, Potter?

—El metro no es una aventura.

—Por supuesto que lo es —se enganchó en el brazo de Harry y tiró de él en la dirección correcta—. Es parte del encanto de Madrid. Y después te voy a enseñar la zona interesante.

—No me gusta como ha sonado eso.

Draco se mordió el labio y le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura. También fue algo automático; natural. Sin embargo, no lo fue para ninguno de los dos. Draco podía sentir un cosquilleo muy agradable en los labios y, por un momento, se preguntó cómo de bien se sentiría besar los de Harry. Y si sabrían a tabaco.

Harry se le quedó mirando.

Y Draco hizo lo que hacía siempre, le guiñó un ojo y cambió de tema. No era importante, la reacción no lo era en absoluto.

El viaje en metro no fue tan horrible como Harry se imaginó o eso pensó Draco, pues el estuvo mirando todo con gran interés y le siguió el juego. Porque sí, si había algo que le encantaba hacer a Draco era vivir al límite. Corrieron para alcanzar el metro y para salir de él. Ninguno de los dos paró de correr, de reír o de mirarse. Siempre con las manos entrelazadas.

—¡Oh, por Godric! —se quejó Harry sosteniéndose como pudo. Estaba empezando a anochecer y las calles se estaban llenando de gente de todas las edades. La Madrid joven se estaba despertando—. ¿Quieres matarme?

—Pobre —dibujó un puchero y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del antiguo gryffindor. No tardó mucho en arrepentirse, pues Harry lucía muy apetecible con el pelo revuelto, la boca entreabierta y el cuerpo musculoso pegado al suyo.

Era un pecado no besarlo. Era como en esas películas de comedia romántica donde los dos jóvenes se quedaban prendados en la mirada del otro y se sabía que era inevitable el siguiente movimiento, como si el destino lo hubiera escrito así. Pero Draco no quería creer en el destino, porque fue quien decidió que fuera un mortífago; _que lo perdiera absolutamente todo_. El destino era magia y la magia no era seguridad.

Él necesitaba seguridad.

Se mordió el labio por pura impotencia y liberó a Harry de su agarre. Se sintió vacío al hacerlo y al no fiarse de lo que sus manos pudieran hacer, las metió en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. ¿Por qué se sentía incorrecto?

—¿Me enseñas esos locales de lo que tanto has hablado? —le ofreció la mano. Draco la observó y después a él. La sonrisa de Harry era sincera, como un bálsamo para el agujero que se había formado entre ellos. Draco asintió y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. El simple contacto era abrumador.

Los locales de ambiente no eran tan buenos como los de París, pero la música era aceptable y el alcohol, suficiente. Todo lo que Draco necesitaba. Le costó arrastrar a Harry a la pista de baile, pero cuando lo consiguió -varias copas después-, los dos perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio, solo eran dos cuerpos bailando; dos almas libres volando por primera vez.

Después de ese local, vinieron muchos más.

No podían parar. Tenían que bailar, gritar, reír y volar.

—Draco, no vamos a colarnos ahí.

—No va a pasar nada, ¡venga! —tiró de su brazo con torpeza—. ¡Vive, Potter! ¡Se te permite vivir!

El pub era privado. Draco se puso a reír como un desquiciado al ver a los dos gorilas acercándose a ellos para echarlos. Abrió la boca para decirle algo a Harry, algo gracioso, pero este tomó su mano y corrió hasta los baños.

—¿Una mamada, Potty? ¿No deberíamos antes…?

—Estás borracho, fenomenal -lo abrazó, Draco se acomodó entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta que no le importaba si esos gorilas aparecían o si alguien quería hacerles daño, estaba a salvo entre colonia, alcohol y tabaco. Sonrió.

La sonrisa se esfumó cuando sintió el tirón de la aparición conjunta. No reaccionó al contacto con la magia, no se asfixió al notar el cosquilleo de la magia en cada célula de su cuerpo. No sintió nada, excepto los brazos de Harry y sus ojos verdes mirándolo como si él fuera el centro de su mundo.

Y la lluvia.

Estaban en la azotea.

—Lo siento, Draco, pero… _guau_.

Harry se echó a reír y sacó la varita para lanzar un hechizo impermeable o _Merlín sabe qué_. Draco agarró su muñeca para impedírselo. Si Harry usaba la magia de nuevo, sufriría un ataque de pánico. Draco estaba seguro; su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, lo estaba. Harry pareció sentir que algo iba mal, Draco no le dejó pensar mucho rato.

Llevaba días queriendo hacer algo o, tal vez, horas, minutos o segundos, así que lo hizo.

Lo besó.

Y nunca un beso había sabido tanto a libertad. Draco casi se vió tentado de mandar a la mierda las comedias románticas con sus momentos perfectos. No necesitaban un momento perfecto, necesitaban vivir y ser libres. Necesitaban el ahora. Los labios de Harry sabían a todo eso y mucho más. Eran una droga de la que no quería desprenderse nunca.

O, tal vez, es que estaba más borracho de lo que pensaba.

—Draco…

—No hables —susurró contra sus labios—. _Vive_.

 _ **continuará...**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **1)** En _Libertad_ dije, en las notas, que había más historia detrás de esta versión de Draco más humana y más libre, la hay y aquí tenéis un pequeño vistazo. ¿Por qué digo "pequeño"? Porque me habría gustado enrollarme un poco más, a pesar de tener 1500 palabras de límite, me sigue faltando espacio. Soy una chica muy poco sintética. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

 **2)** No estoy muy convencida del resultado. Sí, quizá os guste y penséis que está bien (o no), pero a mí no me agrada del todo el resultado. Tal vez es que quería una introducción más extensa para que amáis (y conozcáis) esta versión de Draco tanto como yo o tal vez es que soy así de quejica. Juzgad vosotros mismos.

 **3)** ¿Pinceladas clave? Esta historia está desde la perspectiva de Draco, para saber un poco más sobre Harry tenéis _Libertad_ aunque puedo decir que Harry está en su año sabático intentando encontrarse a sí mismo.

 **4)** No sé para cuando estará el próximo capítulo. Ojalá antes de que termine la semana, pero tampoco puedo prometerlo. Deseadme suerte.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews o tomatazos? Imperdonables, no._**


	2. miedo

**Palabras:** 1500.

 **Capítulos:** 2/2

* * *

 **ii. miedo**

Ocho meses.

Era sorprendente cómo de rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando uno era feliz. Desde ese día, en esa azotea muggle, el tiempo se le había escapado de entre los dedos y Draco no había sido capaz de impedirlo. Ni había querido.

Nunca pensó que alcanzar la felicidad sería algo tan sencillo como una sonrisa, como dos manos entrelazadas o como los besos con sabor a tabaco. Nunca creyó posible necesitar a alguien como Harry para sentirse completo ni que ese alguien se volvería esencial en su vida, pero así era.

Tampoco que esa sensación de plenitud y de familiaridad que le abrazaba cada mañana o cada noche fuese a ser tan agradable. Cuando se prometió ser libre, se dijo que ninguna atadura era posible. Pero aquí estaba, durmiendo entre los brazos de una persona que había aparecido para trastocar su perfecto mundo con esa estúpida sonrisa, esos estúpidos besos y con ese estúpido _todo_ ; y Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Nunca.

O eso creía.

Porque aunque pensaba que era libre, que nada podía hacerle daño porque creía haber borrado de su vida aquello que lo asustaba, estaba equivocado. Draco lo sabía, pasa que se negaba a verlo. Se negaba cuando sentía la magia de Harry revoloteando a su alrededor, cuando el pasado salía a la superficie y se negaba a hablar o cuando se despertaba bañado en sudor y con la garganta seca de tanto gritar.

Pero negar la realidad, no la hace desaparecer.

Draco debería de haberlo sabido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si así fuera? ¿Se habría alejado de Harry antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? ¿Cuando es demasiado tarde? Draco odiaba el destino, pero otra vez se había dejado manipular por él.

Y se dio cuenta _ese_ día.

Draco salió de la ducha. La radio estaba puesta, era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el piso y eso le extrañó. ¿No estaba Harry, hasta hace media hora, cantando a pleno pulmón mientras daba tumbos por la cocina?

—¿Harry? —preguntó dubitativo al llegar a la entrada del salón. La toalla que había usado para secarse el pelo cayó en el suelo cuando Draco reconoció lo que había perturbado la tranquilidad de la casa—. ¿Qué? ¿Es eso…? ¿Es una lechuza?

No es que una lechuza le causase pavor. Era lo que simbolizaba.

No fue consciente de lo mal que se puso hasta que sintió los ojos verdes de Harry, esos ojos que le sonreían y le miraban como si fuese el centro del universo, clavados en los suyos. Totalmente preocupado.

Tragó con fuerza.

Quería sonreír. Cruzarse de brazos y parecer desinteresado, pero no pudo porque Draco sabía -joder que sí lo sabía- lo que esa lechuza significaba y odiaba que le afectase tanto.

—Es de Hermione —le explicó bajito, como si hablar a susurros fuese a hacerle menos daño, como si la herida que se estaba formando en su pecho fuese insignificante—. Me recuerda que tengo que volver, si no quiero perder mi puesto en los aurores.

Sobran las palabras o las explicaciones absurdas. Draco necesita salir de esa habitación, escapar de esas cuatros paredes antes de hacer algo estúpido; antes de decir _algo egoísta_. Se muerde el labio con fuerza intentando retener las palabras, el sabor amargo de la sangre inunda su paladar haciéndole reaccionar. Tiene que reaccionar.

Un nudo asfixiante se instala en su garganta. La vista se le nubla. No puede tener un ataque ahora ¿verdad?

—Draco, di algo.

La dulce voz de Harry le hace volver a la realidad. Está temblando como un niño pequeño. Quiere limpiarse las lágrimas no derramadas que escuecen como una herida abierta. Quiere gritar y romper con todo. Es incapaz.

Está paralizado.

El miedo le paraliza.

—No hay nada que decir —no es él quien habla. Draco no está hablando. Es el miedo—. Ha sido bonito, guarda el recuerdo.

—¿Qué?

—Que despiertes, Potter. Estos meses han sido un buen sueño, ahora toca volver a la realidad.

—No puedes… —se pasa una mano por el pelo negándose a creer lo que está escuchando. Draco aprieta los puños hasta sentir las uñas desgarrando su piel. No va a romperse—. ¿Es eso lo que ha sido para ti? ¿Un jodido sueño, Draco?

Draco cerró los ojos.

No puede hacer esto. No puede permanecer ahí quieto y decirle a Harry que se marche. No cuando se ha convertido en una constante en su vida, no cuando es el bálsamo de heridas no cicatrizadas. _No cuando lo es todo_. No puede dejarle ir, tampoco retenerlo a su lado. No puede ser egoísta, no cuando Harry se merece alguien mucho mejor que él; alguien que no esté roto.

Alguien que no tenga miedo a enfrentarse a sus pesadillas.

—¿Qué esperabas, Potter? ¡Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes!

—¡Y una mierda que vas a usar eso de excusa!

—¡Es la verdad! —estalló, podía sentir las lágrimas marcando su piel como si de agujas afiladas se tratasen. Prefería la sangre, era menos doloroso—. Pretender lo contrario no nos hace ningún bien, Potter.

—¡Que no me llames Potter!

—Lo que _teníamos_ no iba a ningún lado.

—¿Teníamos? —se burló furioso. Draco podía sentir la magia de Harry vibrando en la habitación, era espeluznante—. ¿Ya hemos cortado? Joder, Draco. ¿Es eso lo que haces cuando estás asustado? ¿Arremeter contra todo? Lo siento, pero te has topado conmigo. Esto no va a ocurrir.

Draco ya no estaba escuchando. Era incapaz cuando sentía el poder de Harry por todas partes. Embriagando sus sentidos, tentando a su magia a brotar de donde sea que esté oculta, acariciando cada centímetro de su ser obligándole a despertar; a vivir. No a vivir como ha estado viviendo esos años, atado al miedo y pretendiendo que no existe, sino a vivir abrazando el miedo; superándolo.

Casi puede sentir su magia.

Casi puede sentirla reconociendo la de Harry.

—No tengas miedo, Draco —el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, Harry estaba a su lado acariciando su rostro con dedos fantasma; _con la magia_ —. Sé libre. La magia no es tu enemiga. Déjame enseñarte a vivir.

Draco se apartó a duras penas.

—Soy libre, Potter.

—No puedes serlo, si ocultas una parte de ti.

—La magia es una carga.

Lo era. La magia lo había destrozado cuando tan solo era un niño. La magia no le había salvado de la guerra; de las garras de Voldemort; de las monstruosidades que había o le habían hecho. La magia le condenó. Abandonarla, enterrarla en lo más hondo de su ser y fingir que no existe, era lo correcto.

Lo era.

—¿Sabes? —susurró como si nada—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Draco.

Ya no puede más. No puede seguir escuchándole. Todo se vuelve borroso a su alrededor, lo único que le mantiene en la superficie es la mirada escarlata de Harry. Va a romperse, se está rompiendo porque su magia, después de tanto tiempo ausente, ha vuelto y no puede controlarla.

¿Asustado? Es un eufemismo. Está acojonado.

—Tranquilo, bebé. Estoy aquí.

La magia de Harry le abraza, acaricia la suya como si fuese algo frágil y hermoso. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, los brazos de Harry están a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo en todos los sentidos posibles. Es maravilloso.

—Me está matando, Harry —se aferró a su abrazo con fuerza. Se ahogaba—. Tengo miedo.

—Juntos superaremos esto.

La magia de Harry le acariciaba con ternura. Que sus magias se reconocieran de esa forma tan íntima, era cegador. Lo que los magos sangre pura llamaban almas gemelas. Que sus magias se estuvieran uniendo sin un hechizo, era apoteósico.

—¿Cómo sabes cuando quieres a alguien?

Harry sonrió y dejó un pequeño beso en la cabeza rubia de su novio.

—Cuando quieres proteger a esa persona tanto como quieres que sea feliz. No sé. Cuando es tu mundo, la primera persona en la que piensas… Dicen que para saber si amas a alguien, lo mejor es dejarlo ir.

—Qué tontería.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero dejarte ir, soy demasiado egoísta.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Draco se aferró con más fuerza. Necesitaba sentir la vibración de sus magias tanto como el respirar.

Por un segundo creyó que la magia podía ser parte de su vida, de nuevo.

—O no me quieres.

—O esa pantomima es algo gryffindoresco —gruñó clavando sus ojos grises en los verdes divertidos de Harry.

Estar con Harry era como una montaña rusa de emociones.

—¿Y cómo aman los slytherin?

—Confiando —afirmó satisfecho. Se estaba relajando, gracias a Harry, la magia no le hacía querer salir corriendo. Podía hacerlo—. Confío en ti, Harry.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con determinación y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios se posaron en los suyos. No era un beso, era un roce. Un gesto íntimo que decía más que cientos de palabras, más que cualquiera cosa o nada en absoluto. Un gesto que lo desarmó completamente, pero esta vez no se sintió débil o asustado, sino a salvo.

Podía hacerlo.

Podían hacerlo.

—Juntos —murmuró contra sus labios.

—Juntos.

No iba a ser fácil, pero Draco quería intentarlo.

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _«travesura realizada»_

* * *

 **NOTAS** _ **:**_

\- ¡Siento la tardanza! La vida universitaria me consume. Es peor que un imperdonable, de eso estoy segura. Pero hoy he podido sacar un rato para escribir ¡y me ha salido esto!

\- Me habría gustado desarrollar más la idea. El miedo o el trauma que sufre Draco no puede desaparecer por arte de magia, pero ha dado un paso adelante. Ha aceptado que necesita ayuda, lo que suceda después depende de la imaginación del lector(?. Estoy bromeando, esta idea junto a la del otro fic, las desarrollaré en algún momento de mi vida como ficker. Los finales abiertos son lo mío.

\- Siento el drama. Deseadme suerte en el reto. :)

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews o tomatazos? ¿Imperdonables?**_


End file.
